


2.1. Sliby se maj plnit o Vánocích

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Vánoční povídka inspirovaná písní od Janka Ledeckého aneb Victor Trevor dumá nad minulostí.





	2.1. Sliby se maj plnit o Vánocích

Victor Trevor jde zasněženou ulicí, úplně ztracený v myšlenkách. Ovšem ty se tentokrát netýkají ani nedostatku volných taxíků, ani chodu jeho velice úspěšné firmy a ani blížících se vánočních svátků. Ne, jeho myšlenky se týkají jen a pouze jisté dvojice mužů, které před necelou půlhodinou potkal na ulici. Přesněji se týkají vyššího z onoho páru.

\- - o - -

Když bylo Sherlockovi a Victorovi šestnáct, byli středoškoláky s hromadou ambicí, kterým ležel svět u nohou. Nic je nemohlo zastavit na jejich cestě k úspěchu a úžasnosti. Bylo jim šestnáct a byli do sebe zamilovaní i přes stigma, které na sobě homosexuální páry měly tou dobou. Bylo jim šestnáct, byli zamilovaní a plánovali věčnost na vrcholu a po boku toho druhého.

\- - o - -

Victor si už ani není jistý, kdy naposledy Sherlocka viděl. Jistě, v novinách ho jednou za čas potká, ale jinak? Kdy ho naposledy viděl osobně? Neví. Ale určitě ví, které Vánoce spolu byli naposledy.

\- - o - -

Victor a Sherlock měli plán. Každý doma tvrdil, že se setkávají u třetího kamaráda. Třetí kamarád byl uplacen, aby, pokud by se někdo ptal, tvrdil, že tráví noc u něj doma. Doopravdy ale byli Sherlock a Victor jinde. Byli v hotelovém pokoji, který si pro sebe pronajali. Bylo jim šestnáct, byli zamilovaní a rozhodli se, že si k Vánocům vzájemně dají svoje poprvé. Svoje poprvé a pak i všechny ty další během jejich navždy.

\- - o - -

Ani sílící sněžení Victora nevytrhlo z jeho myšlenek.

Sherlocka dost překvapilo, když na ulici doslova vrazil do Victora. Victora překvapilo nejen to, že si ho Sherlock pamatuje (střední byla dávno a „nedůležitá"), ale i Sherlockův partner. John Watson. Nevysoký blonďák, který vypadá naprosto obyčejně, ale vedle kterého Sherlock doslova září.

\- - o - -

Bylo jim šestnáct, byli zamilovaní a chtěli svoje navždy. Ale bylo jim jen šestnáct. Nátlak rodin, školy, spolužáků, světa a nakonec i oni sami způsobili, že jejich věčně netrvalo ani dva roky.

\- - o - -

Victor vytahuje klíče z kapsy kabátu a pomalu odemyká dveře svého domu.

Když mu bylo šestnáct, byl šíleně zamilovaný do Sherlocka a Sherlock byl šíleně zamilovaný do něj. Když jim bylo šestnáct, chtěli spolu být navždy. Ale nevyšlo jim to, byli jen bláhoví puberťáci.

A teď má Sherlock svého Johna a snad má svoje navždy s ním.

Což, jak napadne Victora, není vůbec špatně. On má zase svoje navždy se svou úžasnou a fantastickou manželkou a jejich dvěma hyperaktivními dcerkami.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sliby se maj plnit o Vánocích  
> Janek Ledecký
> 
> Soumrak má náskok a hvězdy jsou o trochu níž  
> možná že je to zdání možná jsme si o kousek blíž  
> bylo nám šestnáct a vyjímečně napad sníh  
> řek jsem: sliby se maj' plnit o Vánocích
> 
> Rychle se stmívá a voní cukroví  
> v kostele zpívaj a nikdo se nedoví  
> nešli jsme na mši nechali klíče ve dveřích  
> touhy a sliby se maj' plnit o Vánocích
> 
> Nejhezčí dárek jsem dostal a je to už let  
> ptal jsem se smím řeklas musíš a to teď hned  
> sfoukla jsi svíčku bylo dost světla v ulicích  
> řeklas:  
> sliby se maj' plnit o Vánocích óuó óuó sliby se maj' plnit o Vánocích
> 
> Občas tě potkám řeknem si stěží pár vět  
> chtěli jsme navždy jenže bylo nám šestnáct let  
> a když sfouknu svíčku dodnes slyším tvůj smích  
> a pak že sliby se maj' plnit o Vánocích
> 
> Tak píšu ti přání lehký a bílý jak sníh  
> P.S. Sliby se maj' plnit aspoň o Vánocích


End file.
